Green
by Dimitri A
Summary: Its St. Patrick’s Day. Wally has a shirt, John obliges.


Green

Don't own JL:U, GL, or Flash. I'm only borrowing and I promise to wash and disinfect them before I give them back.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

ALT Title: Kiss Me.

Series: I suppose it could belong in the same 'universe' as 'YaIGS'. It's absurd enough to belong there.

Pairing: GL/Flash. (I'm predictable but that's okay…) Implied Batman/J'onn. (My own fault. I wrote it and it was there and I was confused…but whatever.)

Rating: R for (light) sexual content (Really R is extreme but one must cover their behind)

Summery: It's St. Patrick's Day. Wally has a shirt, John obliges.

Notes: I did look up both Wally (Wallace) and West in my sister's big ass book of baby names. Wallace is Scottish/English/Irish and West is Scottish/Irish. Why did I bother looking it up? Because stereotyping redheads is wrong! So. We're going to assume that Wally's Irish and not Scottish…

Note pt 2: There's actually a reason for this. I was in school and suddenly my little YIM screen pops up with an IM from my boyfriend, commanding me to 'amuse' him. After explaining that my programming teacher frowns on cyber sex, (My mind does indeed work that way…), I somehow ended up writing a weird little drabble with John and Wally and a 'Kiss me I'm Irish' t-shirt and…it just got out of hand. …My boyfriend is Irish, in case anyone is wondering why that popped into my head.

* * *

_Green _

_The Drabble _(Word count says 183 words.)

Wally arches back, flush against the wall, shirt ridding up and it's borderline annoying and he kind of wants to jerk it back into place but John's leaning against him and he kind of can't…move and normally being unable to move brings forth one of those ultra rare moments of panic but right now all he can see are two pinpricks of green and he almost laughs because it's really just funny.

But he doesn't laugh, because John's hands are in his pants and it seems like a really inappropriate moment to be laughing which is fine because all he can do is make those little happy sex noises anyway.

John's lips find the hollow of his neck and he tilts his head back, arms coming up to go around wide shoulders and it's funny how small his hands look right there, and Wally has never been one for stupid shirts with writing, even though a lot of people seem to think he'd go for that sort of thing.

But right now he's never been gladder for those 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' t-shirts.

* * *

The Story

Wally is well aware of the fact that the actual meaning of St. Patrick's Day had been lost beneath a haze of green, shamrocks, and beer. He knew that the fact the guy who brought Christianity to Ireland had been reduced to an excuse to make bad drunken Irishmen jokes was kind of sad.

Not that Wally is one to comment on Christianity or any other religious…things as of late, because he's sleeping with a guy who doesn't quite believe in karma but uses that as an excuse for just about everything, and he knows a woman who knows the Greek Gods and it's almost but not quite headache causing to even thing about it.

But anyway. Wally. Aware.

He knows all of that stuff and thinks that maybe people should try to find the deeper meaning of the holiday instead of just taking it as license to act like idiots. You know, maybe take a look at their heritage and where they came from and all of that stuff.

He thinks that.

For like point-oh-three seconds before he turns on the parade, because there is something about those floats that makes his not quite inner child go 'ohhhhh', and considers getting dressed sometime before noon. He almost decides against it then decides he should get up because John was around the Watch Tower and so he should be around the Watch Tower as well. It all made sense.

So he rolls out of bed, narrowly misses killing himself in the black hole that is his bedroom, and finds his way to the shower. It's quite the adventure. When its over he finds himself in front of his closet, pulling on a pair of jeans that had been on the floor but he thinks he may have washed a few days ago before walking to his dresser.

Now as a rule Wally isn't one for shirts with writing. A lot of people said they thought they'd be right up his alley, sarcastic and funny, but the truth is he isn't sarcastic and he is only funny when he is being morbid. He was just truthful no matter what.

With all the secrets, half-truths, and out and out lies that they were constantly telling it was nice to tell the truth and so he did it as much as possible. It wasn't his fault if the truth was often so dark that it could be taken as sarcasm.

However there was the one occasion when he was out with Linda where he spied a black shirt with green writing on it that he hadn't been able to resist for some strange reason and so he'd eventually bought it, after staring at it stupidly for fifteen minutes and annoying poor Linda.

And he says, or thinks rather, poor Linda because a few months later he'd come to the realization that he had a creepy stalker type crush on Green Lantern and probably shouldn't be dating some girl. And so he'd stopped. …Dating Linda that is. Not having a crush on GL, though some people may have said that would have been the better choice, the more normal and moral thing to do.

Wally would kind of like to tell all of those people to go fuck themselves by the way, because as often as he puts his neck on the line to save the world no one is allowed to tell him anything about anything. So…there.

About the shirt.

He realizes now that he probably bought it as some kind of subconscious thing about Lantern that he wasn't able to acknowledge when he got it. Because Wally really doesn't own much black or green, because the former always seems too dark and the latter is just too obvious for his liking. It must have been Lantern.

It says 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' in green block letters and thank god it's devoid of any happy cartoon characters, plants, or rainbows. Though the rainbow thing probably would have been funny in an ironic and obvious sort of way.

But thankfully it doesn't.

So he's okay with pulling it on and then looks around his room, trying to remember where his shoes may have been hiding. It wasn't like he didn't have a couple dozen pairs (as he wears through them pretty fast even out of costume) But he can never manage to find a pair when he needed one.

Unless he's at John's apartment, in which case there is always a pair in the closet, plus whatever he has on his feet and he considers dropping by and using that as an excuse but running from Central City to Coast City barefoot isn't appealing.

So he resigns himself to spending thirty minutes looking for a pair of matching shoes.

He gets a few strange looks as he wanders through the tower in search of John. He doesn't pay any of them a second glance, as he's used to getting looks. If it wasn't because he was immature it was because he was hyper or because he was running away from a slightly homicidal hero or simply because he was hanging off of John.

Which he does occasionally because John doesn't care much who thinks they know what about them, as long as they don't try to talk to him in which case there is always a fifty-fifty chance someone is going to be injured (and only a five percent chance it'll be John according to J'onn) And because John doesn't care and John not caring makes Wally care less he sometimes does those sappy couple-ly things that he probably wouldn't be able to do if it was anyone else but John.

Not that he wants anyone else. He's just making a point.

And he thinks its kind of funny when he makes John smile and people look their way only to look away, not wanting to know what his hands may be doing under that table.

Weird looks are nothing new.

He does however see Canary chatting with Supergirl and can't resist sliding up behind them and draping his arms over their shoulders. They blink at him like they think he's crazy to be even thinking about touching them without their say so, and yes he kind of is, but all he does is grin cheekily and point at his shirt.

He just misses getting smacked and would have continued his John search only he hears Dove's laughter. He goes all of two steps into his direction before Hawk turns and glowers at him with a heat that is only sanctioned for Kryptonians.

He goes back to the John search. Hawk is one scary dude.

He finds John with the others, the originals, doing nothing. People may have found it hard to believe but sometimes they just sat around, in normal clothes and did normal things. Wally thinks it's a desperate attempt to pretend their lives don't revolve around this space station and the costumes and each other, but it's really not worth the attempt.

The seven of them tend to drift together during the lulls, because they know each other best and kind of think of each other as family, in that strange 'most of us aren't human' sort of way Wally likes so much. He sometimes thinks that maybe they shut out some of the newbie with the way they act but he has to admit that when he's kicking Clark's ass at Monopoly he can never bring himself to give a damn.

Today is like most lulls. Diana and J'onn are playing with the plastic robots and J'onn is the green one and thus he is beating her every time. Bruce is asleep and it's so weird to think of Bruce letting his guard down enough to sleep but it's also kind of flattering that he trusts them that much. Clark and Shayera were talking about something in the paper, unless Clark just liked waving the thing around.

John was sitting on a couch and watching the parade with something like interest.

Wally steps into the room and everything stops for a moment. Bruce wakes up, because he's just that kind of guy, Clark and Shayera turn, though Clark probably knew it was him the moment he stepped foot on the station, Diana tilts her head off to the side, J'onn glances his way, and John looked up.

"Hey."

"Nice shirt." Clark says with a wry grin.

Wally arches an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Just reminds me of…something." Clark's smile was almost mocking now and he glared, though he knows Clark is only working with that he provides. "Black and green are good colors for you."

"Did anyone go for it?" Shayera asks.

"Alas, no." Wally shrugs as he speaks. Apparently faith in his natural Irish luck was at an all time low. Or else anyone who maybe was interested was scared off at the prospect of his just slightly scary lover. By slightly he means very.

Diana frowns slightly. "What does being descended from those of Ireland have to do with being kissed?"

He blinks at her, startled by the question, and then notes that J'onn appears to be thinking the same thing, judging by the way he's watching him. He also notes that Bruce is watching him, but it's probably because J'onn is watching him.

Diana and J'onn have been here, with them, for so long that he sometimes forgets that they haven't always been there. He shrugs.

"Well Irish people are supposed to have the…Luck of the Irish," Which makes sense. Irish people have Luck of, say, the Scottish, would be weird and Wally doesn't think he'd look good in a skirt. "So kissing us would make the luck rub off."

Diana nods and looks ready to return to the game. J'onn however is still watching him. Then he smiles that strange half-smile of his and Wally tries to brace himself for one of those rare displays of Martian humor that J'onn occasional graces them with.

They almost always leave them dumbfounded. Because…it's J'onn.

"Does this mean that John is very lucky?"

Wally blinks and relaxes. That was…unexpected. "What?"

He inclines his head towards John in a way that he never used to do. So much time around humans has made him pick up those little things people do to let other's know who they're speaking too, since they aren't all psychic and have to make distinctions like that.

"It would make sense that if this supposed Luck of the Irish is real and can be passed with a kiss that John would have more than just 'some' luck." This was all said very calmly and almost benignly, in spite of the fact he'd just knocked Diana's head off again.

It takes Wally a full thirty seconds to realize that J'onn had implied something dirty. It takes him another thirty seconds to make his brain start working again. Bruce has that look on his face, that Wally has become very familiar with, that means that this is all his fault.

Wally had his doubts. After all, since when did the occasional Star Trek Marathon make him the 'bad influence' in a person's life?

He blinked at J'onn and opens his mouth to speak. Then shuts it and walks over to John, who has his legs stretched out on the couch and doesn't look as if he has intention of moving to make room.

John's a bastard.

Wally very rarely cares.

He stretches out more or less on top of him, ignoring the way Diana snickers and Clark and Shayera roll their eyes. Bruce just grunts then starts to sit back in his chair, presumably to get some more sleep. Then his eyes slide over towards J'onn and he stands up, grabbing his coat from the table next to his chair. He leaves the room without a word.

J'onn and Diana play two more rounds before the Martian gets up as well and leaves the room, leaves the rest of them to pretend they don't know what's going on. John's arm is around his waist and fingers are trailing over his skin so it's easy for Wally to pretend.

At least until one of the floats erupts in a big cloud of flame. For a long moment no one moves. Then Diana's favorite giant and Bruce's favorite clown go streaking past the screen. John's fingers continue their petting. Wally thinks he sees a gorilla right before the camera's hit, shows the world going past if heads for the ground, then goes out.

"Whose turn is it this time?" Shayera asks with a sigh.

"We might as well go." Diana says, though she too looks a little put out about the end of the lull. "Should we get Bruce?"

Clark laughs shortly. "If you want to get him be my guest. We'll wait here."

Diana seems to consider that then shivers dramatically. Wally assumes that's a no. He shuts his eyes for a moment and thinks he can hear John's heartbeat. John doesn't make any attempt at moving and Wally certainly isn't going to be the one to move first.

Then someone pokes him and he knows it Shayera because she does right for that spot beneath the ribs that makes him laugh like an idiot. He bolts away, out of John's grasp, and glares at her. She just smirks and hoists her mace, which had been on the floor at her feet.

"Destroy things now, cuddle later."

"And suddenly what Hawk sees in you is very clear."

John is, once again, not helping. He stands up and stretches some then smiles wryly. "If you were looking for a reason I could have given you a few."

She just smirks more. Wally rolls his eyes, hating them both, before resigning himself to the fact he was going to have to be Flash first today, and Wally later. Maybe he'd get lucky and another brief lull would occur.

As it turns out there is a lull. After stopping the rampaging villains and such everyone went back to the 'Tower there is nothing going on. Hopefully all the crazies have gone to sleep. He and Lantern are heading down the hallway, presumably towards John's room, and Wally just wants a chance to lie down and not move.

He wasn't a man of many weaknesses, in his humble opinion, but not having his feet on the ground and being trapped under a ton of crap were without a doubt a few of them. So, after he'd been slammed into a building by a gorilla with anger management issues and had the wall of said building fall on him, he'd decided to just play time out and stay there. Under the wall.

Maybe because he'd been unconscious…

He's fine of course. He could bounce back better than Plastic Man or Elastic Man or…whatever. His mind is kind of foggy at the moment and he considers being worried but decides that since John isn't he doesn't need to be.

Then again maybe Lantern is having one of his moments where he entertains slightly homicidal thoughts. Lantern hadn't looked happy when he dug Flash out of the rubble of that building. Unhappy Lantern was the stuff of nightmares.

John's room is dark but it's usually dark and so Wally doesn't think to think anything of it. John leaves him standing there in the middle of the room and Wally is sure he looks like an idiot but just sighs and shucks off the spandex in favor of his jeans and t-shirt, which he had left in here before.

Eventually John comes back, holding an icepack in one hand and a bag of gummy worms in the other. Wally doesn't even want to know how John knows what exactly it is he wants but he is grateful. But still standing in the middle of the room looking stupid.

"How's your back?" John asks, eyes raking over Wally. It's funny how a few months ago he'd be blushing like a pre-pubescent girl confronted with Superman in those extra tight leggings, but now he just smiles slightly.

"Fine. You know me, I heal fast."

"You sure?"

"Uh. Yeah?" He blinks, wondering at John's persistence. He finds out when a moment later he's against the wall and being kissed hard enough that he's pretty sure his lips are going to be bruised. He doesn't care and instead lets John kiss him because he really likes when John is kissing him.

Besides the rules of Hero Stuff say that you can't be sappy, most of the time, or ask stuff like 'are you okay' and fuss over each other. Not that Wally would do any of those things to John even if they weren't Flash and Lantern, because John would probably ask him where the fuck he'd left his common sense at.

He asks that a lot regardless.

This is better than asking anyway. Hands touch places that maybe were sore, rubbing and testing carefully while a kiss says all of those things you couldn't actually say and he arches into John's touch, and not really in pain those there's a touch of that there as well. Not enough to be worried around.

The jeans go down his hips and he's pretty sure they're just going to stay on the floor for the rest of the night. It strikes him as odd to be doing this against the wall when the bed is about six feet away but the thought turns to so much vapor when John's hand closes around him.

He gasps, hands going up to gripe John's shoulders while thrusting into the large hand around him, even though he can barely do that. It's moments like this Wally is acutely aware that he never really got over that skinny redhead thing and that John has years in the military and working for the Lantern Corps on his side and that sometimes he feels really small. Sure, he's no Superman, and Lantern looks normal next to Supes actually, but he's…well, he has that whole 'Superhero' image thing working for him, even when he isn't.

His movement is kind of hindered. He thinks that should bother him but it doesn't.

John sucks on his lower lip for a moment then moves his attention to his neck. Teeth bit down lightly and he shuts his eyes tightly, wondering at John's uncanny ability to completely undo him in a matter of moments. John moves in an almost lazy rhythm and he's gasping and making those noises he makes in the back of his throat sometimes and…yes.

Completely undone. Flattering for John's skills no doubt, a little embarrassing for Wally.

Still he isn't really thinking about that. John's breath tickles his neck and then his ear.

"I like the shirt."

Wally rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything because he hasn't quite regained the ability to speak yet. Instead he shoves at John, who moves away, then keeps on shoving until they're at the bed. The t-shirt joins his jeans on the floor.

So yeah. Wally isn't really one for shirts with smartass sayings because he prefers to use his own natural wit and he's just a little too jaded for cartoon characters but, as he crawls over John and runs his hands over dark skin, he thinks maybe he'll break that one out more than once a year.

That and that he hasn't gotten a beer today.

00000000000000000

Hmmm…this was fun. Outside of my usual style (Present tense is hard…)


End file.
